You're The One That I Want
by finchelbaby
Summary: And because of that here he is in Rachel Berry's house, more specifically in her room of all places and in her head he's as gay as that pink bedazzled boom box she owns and the worst part is that he couldn't even tell her otherwise even if he would very much like to. FINCHEL. AU. Trust me. Haha.
1. Chapter 1: Word Vomit

If you were to look up the word determined in the dictionary, you would literally see the face of one Rachel Berry plastered with her infamous thousand-watt smile staring back at you. She's quite convinced that after graduating high school she'll be leaving this pathetic excuse for a town to go to college in New York and never again look back.

And if she's not going to work her ass off and maintain her 4.0 GPA until senior year, she might as well say goodbye to college and dreams and New York and start submitting resume to be a dishwasher at Breadstix, not that it isn't a decent job, but come on if you were going to set your dream, wouldn't you rather set it high? That's why on Friday night, here she is reviewing her lessons that day instead of partying or hanging out with kids her age. Although her lack of friends and permanent residence in loserville might be contributing factors to her lonesome Friday nights or any other nights for that matter but that's beside the point.

People just don't seem to like her and she has no idea why. Okay, maybe the fact that she talks more than she should and doesn't exactly pass as pretty or hot to compromise for her annoying self might be another reason why nobody wants to be seen hanging out with her but still it's not like she's done anything bad to anyone or has some kind of plague or bad breath to justify their need to avoid her. Besides her dental hygiene is on top her list of priorities so she highly doubts bad breath would be a problem. She flosses between classes for God's sake! Apparently, your physical appearance matters more than your talent, intellectual capabilities and personal hygiene in her school. She internally rolls her eyes at just how stupid that mentality is.

Her dads, although loving and supporting in all the ways they can, haven't really been always around to look after her. She's used to being independently left alone at the house every time her parents leave for some business trip and fully trust her not to fool around. Not that they even have to worry about her hosting a party involving a bunch of drunk and stoned high schoolers when they've long given up on the idea of her ever bringing a friend for sleepover. It worries them sometimes and they voiced out their concern over dinner one time but she shrugged it off and they never really pressed her anymore.

She wakes up at exactly 6am on a Monday morning and head to the bathroom for her morning routine but not before she pulls out her photo of Noah Puckerman under her pillow and gives it a good morning kiss. Needless to say, she has unrequited huge crush on the guy ever since he let her borrow a pen that one time hers ran out of ink. Maybe even before that instance, she'd already admired him from afar but it wasn't before that incident that she officially admitted that she's got it bad for the dude. It wasn't really that big of deal for others but for Rachel it's something, especially since Noah's like on top of the food chain while she's not even on it and it's not every day you see someone popular interact with well, someone like her.

She arrives in school 30 minutes before class starts just like she always does and made a beeline to her locker to get a few things she needed for the first subject, History. Although she's quite positive that Noah shares this class with her because she somehow acquired a copy of his schedule which may or may not involve hacking the school's computer system (lack of friends has its own perks) but she's not sure he'll be there since she's barely seen him attend before. Better sure than sorry so she heads to the ladies room to make herself look at least presentable. Rachel is nothing but hopeful that this maybe the day that Noah finally notices her and she's not about to risk not looking impeccable for the day she's been waiting for. But just as she was by the door, she saw Kurt and an instant scowl appeared on his face.

He continued staring at her so Rachel spoke. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asks as polite as she could.

Kurt Hummel. The only open gay kid in McKinley. Also a neighbour in loserville. Well in this school, not unless you're a jock or part of the cheerleading squad aka cheerios then you're not cool enough to be on popular list so it's not really very surprising.

He's practically in all of her advanced classes and clubs. If anything, they are all too similar, disconcertingly so. In attitude, in ambitions, in beliefs. Except maybe in fashion sense because apparently Kurt has them and Rachel doesn't since she manages to dress up like a toddler and a grandma both at the same time, his words not hers. They would probably have been basically best friends had Kurt only stop dissing her the way he is doing now.

"Really, Rachel?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. Well, he's probably the closest thing she could consider to be an acquaintance since they don't really have a choice but to interact having almost every class together but then again he probably considers her as competition rather than a friend thus the strong feeling of indignation from him towards her.

She looked at him trying to feign innocence. "What are you talking about?"

She might have an idea of what he's asking about but she's not sure how he knew about it. It's not like he's friends with him or anything so she's not about to give anything to him unless she knows _that_ is what he's talking about.

"Would you drop it?" he says stepping closer and Rachel stepping back. "I know what you did last Saturday."

Okay. Confirmed. He is talking about _that_. But what she doesn't understand is how he knew when she's quite certain that they're not even friends. She's never even seen them talk even once and that's saying something because she always watches Noah. _Always_.

"Look, what I may or may not have done during the weekend is none of your business, Kurt."

She may have found out about Noah's pool-cleaning business and may have taken advantage of the fact that they have a pool at home and may have asked her dads to get someone to clean it. And oh God was it ever worth the money watching him especially when he took off his shirt while he worked on their pool. The way his body glistened under the sun while sweating just made Rachel's heart swoon. Who would have thought that collecting flowing leaves and dirt on the pool was hot? She hasn't even started on his big guns as she heard him once refer to his lovely arms. Of course she took a few photos from the window in her room to add to the growing collection of candid photos she has of Noah.

Then and there she decided that they may need to have their pool cleaned daily-or not because that may be too obvious. Probably just weekly. Not too needy. Just casual. Yeah. God she sounds like a guy trying to get into a girl's pants, only she's the girl trying to get into the guy's pants. She can't believe where her train of thoughts are taking her. Although she'd never admit it to anyone because of how not Rachel-like it would sound but she's rather turned on by his bad boy image.

"Oh please. You're practically taking advantage of him."

What does he care. It's not like he's in a relationship with him to call her out on this.

"It's not like my exploitations last Saturday is even illegal or something," she shot back. "And maybe if it is, I'm sure it is not in your hands to take action because again I repeat, it is none of _your_ business."

He opened his mouth but did not answer. Obviously because it's true. Unless he's jealous because he also has a thing for her Noah as she'd like to claim him even if it's only in her own mind.

"Maybe you're just envious because Noah and I clearly have a great chemistry." Yes, despite the lack of interaction between them she knows that there is something between them and it doesn't matter if she's the only one seeing it right now. Soon enough everyone will, including Noah himself.

"Like I would even think about being jealous of you," he says while rolling his eyes because it was only slightly true. "He wouldn't even give you a second glance in the hallways."

Oh she gets it now. He does like Noah. Maybe that's why he'd been up her butt all this time.

She falters a little because as much as she tries to convince herself that soon enough in one way or another, things will go her way but a small part of her knows what he said is true but she didn't want to acknowledge it still.

She stands up a little straighter trying to feign confidence. "At least I got glanced at. And you know what," she says and points a finger at him. "Even if I'm the last girl he's ever going to consider having a relationship with, I'm still going to be ahead of you. Tell you why. Because I. AM. A. GIRL."

She enunciated every word giving emphasis to it. Don't take this the wrong way. She's not against homosexuals. In fact, she's got two gay dads whom she loves and respects with all her heart but Kurt really got under her skin this time. Not that he doesn't always do. Most of the time she ignores him and his snarky comments but not this time.

He lets out a huff. "Now you're pulling the gay card huh?" He's smiling now and then smirked like he just got an idea. "How sure are you that you're going to be ahead of me when it comes to boys just because of my sexuality?"

"Considering you are the only gay kid in school, I highly doubt that you-" But she never finished her statement because Kurt cut in by calling her name with a hint of a smile like he's finding it to be very amusing. "I'm the only _open_ gay kid in the school."

"So what are you trying to imply exactly?" she asks and crossed her arms over her chest. "That there's someone in here who's still hiding in the closet and is in a secret relationship with you?"

She almost laughs at her deduction until Kurt spoke again. "As a matter of fact, there is."

That shut her up. Wow that would have resulted to a great amount of expletives had she not restricted herself from saying such crude words. Now it's her turn to be speechless which was certainly rare. "Shocked, aren't we?" Now the smirk he's wearing is even more visible and more confident and more arrogant.

As offended as she is at the realization that Kurt had managed to score himself a boyfriend while she never even had anyone have a crush on her, (well none that she knows of anyway except that weird kid everyone calls jewfro but Rachel doubts that he even counts) he could be lying for all she knows. She stuttered as she tried to speak again. "W-who?"

"And why would I tell you?" Hah. _Caught._ She knew he was lying.

"Because unless I know and confirm it, the boyfriend you speak of remain nonexistent and can only be real in that delusional mind of yours because you made it up to make me feel bad about myself," she says sternly with a triumphant smile plastered on her face which Kurt finds really really annoying

"Fine." Well, that was easier than Rachel thought it would be.

"Well, spill," she says and the smile still on her face which angers Kurt because the only thing more abrasive than Rachel Berry herself is a smug Rachel Berry and then the name is out before he could think about it.

"Finn."

To say she was shocked was an understatement of the century. Her eyes became even bigger and her jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at Kurt. "Finn?" she asks. "F-finn Hudson? School quarterback Finn Hudson?"

He feels all the blood rush to his pale face and he's not sure if it's because of shame that he just dragged the innocent guy into this or because of the images that formed in his mind on what Finn would do to him in reaction to this news or maybe both and he tries not to give away his thoughts on his face. Finally he speaks. "The one and only."

He's screwed. He knows he is. He's royally screwed. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Word vomit. Right after he dropped off Finn's name like a bomb, he instantly regretted as he tried to think of possible things Finn would do once he finds out about this and nothing good played inside his head. One being castrated with his bare hands. Another maybe getting strangled to death and considering he's a third of his size he can do it in one hand. He cringes. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He couldn't help it. It's just the first name that popped into his head and it came out. Now, he couldn't take it back. Not when he's finally gotten Rachel Berry right where he wanted her. Stupid word vomit.

She has gotten into his nerves since their freshman year in McKinley High. Being always on top of the class while he only comes in second, belonging in all the clubs he's in and practically hogging the spotlight that was supposed to be his. She's been on his watch for the last two years trying to look for a way to bring her down so he could overshadow her but to no avail until about sophomore year when he noticed how she stared at Noah Puckerman. No, stared was way too modest to justify the way she looked at him. She ogled him. He thinks she might be in love with him or something and that's where she loses.

But Finn. He curses himself for not thinking of someone who could've been a bit smaller so he could escape when he tries to strangle him or maybe someone not popular who would be a lot easier to reach out to and more believable so that Rachel wouldn't question it but his stupid mouth has to say Finn, the six foot three quarterback, definitely high profile person in McKinley High who has the Captain of Cheerios as his girlfriend and will easily crush his bones into ashes rather than agree to be his "boyfriend."

How would he tell Finn without him going all Braveheart on him. More importantly, how would he make Finn agree to be his pretend boyfriend in front of Rachel. He knows he's a good guy but he's not sure he's _that_ good to the extent that he would be willing to act gay. They've never really interacted with each other having belong in different circles of friends until as of late when they found themselves eating dinner at Breadstix with both of their single parents announcing to them their recently developed relationship of which both of them were previously oblivious about.

He wouldn't put it past Rachel to confront Finn and ask him to confirm what he'd just told her soon. He knows Rachel would hunt down Finn the minute the bell rings signalling for the end of the first period. Oh Barbra. This is even harder than he first thought it would. He needed to find Finn fast. Never mind the first period. He silently scolds himself for yet again letting Rachel be better than him academically.

He was thinking of the things he could use against him to make sure he agrees on the charade he accidentally put him to while on his way to the boys locker room as he was sure he would be there with Noah to ditch first period just like they always do but stops in his tracks when he heard yelling by the hallways followed a gentle weeping sound. He hides behind a few lockers down and could not be more thankful in this situation for being small enough not be seen. He slowly attached his back to the wall.

Now, Kurt doesn't always eavesdrop but when he does it's always some juicy gossip.

"What are we going to do now?" the voice of a girl asks followed by another weep. "Abortion is not an option." He vaguely recognizes the voice but he's sure he's heard it before.

Abortion? _Abortion._ Someone's pregnant. He gasps and he has to cover his mouth to lessen the noise that came out of him. Now, this is headline news right here. He momentarily forgets his mission. He can't wait to tell Mercedes. He tries to listen intently for more details but he could only hear muffled cries and mumbling. Something about being lost and parents shaving head and kicking out or was it cutting head off. He wasn't sure but what he did realize was how that nasal quality in the girl's voice belong to a certain blonde cheerleader, the one Finn was dating. His mouth was literally hanging open when he realized Finn's girlfriend was cheating on him. He was about to step out and confront the little bitch until he heard another voice.

"I don't know," says an all too familiar voice as Kurt's eyes goes even wider with his mouth if it was possible. "I still can't even properly tie my shoelaces. How am I supposed to know what to do with a baby?"

His jaw was now permanently glued to the floor. Oh God. This is information overload. He started shaking his head. He wasn't even in the situation yet he couldn't quite comprehend it. What more if he was actually involved?

The initial shock of finding out Finn had gotten someone pregnant was replaced by worry because surely Carole isn't going to take this very nicely and he knows her and he actually feels bad because he can see that she's a good mom but then he smirks as though an invisible light bulb just lit above his head when he realized that this just solved his problem. Smiling to himself, he continued to listen to the conversation.

"Finn Hudson, you better get yourself together," shouts the same nasally voice again. "If you're old enough to get me knocked up then you should be responsible enough to deal with the consequences."

Kurt takes a peek and sees the retreating figure of the blonde girl in cheerios uniform just as Finn shouted. "We didn't even have-" He knew it would be useless to finish his sentence when Quinn has already taken a left turn and so he kicked the lockers hard only to be hurt by his own actions and he does it again and again and again until he felt numb and lean his forehead on his locker.

Kurt waits for a few more moments to let him have a moment to cool down from his state but when he stared at his Gucci watch, he realized he didn't have much time before the bell rings. He's not a mean person but he was desperate enough to do this so he stepped forward and walked in Finn's direction.

"Are you okay?" He thinks that if he at least was a little nice to him, it would make him less of an ass for what he's about to do.

Finn turns his head to find Kurt looking at him with sympathetic eyes. He tries to compose himself and half-heartedly smiles down at the small dude in front of him to hide any emotion. "Yeah, man. Why wouldn't I be?"

He gives him a small smile laced with concern before he continues.

"Well, for one, the door of that locker below yours is slightly damaged obviously because of the impact of your kick since I can still see a few small red spots that had rub off on your shoes from the paint coating the locker," he says in one breath. "And two, your hair is a mess which either was a result of a hot make out session with a girl or a depressed state which caused you to pull out your hair in frustration."

He gives Finn a once over before he continues again. "And judging by the tears that are falling from your eyes," he crosses his arms and puts a finger on his chin. "it's the latter."

Finn shoots him a glare. He didn't even realize he was crying until Kurt pointed it out and he roughly wipes it out of his face. "I'm pissed okay." He was about to lose it but he didn't want to vent on the dude especially since he looked weaker than an average person. Figuring out, he probably wanted something, he then promptly asks. "Is there anything you need?"

Kurt walks around him, his eyes following his movement and ends up on his other side while slowly leaning his backside against one of the locker doors. "Ohh nothing," he starts up. "I just kind of need a favour."

He decides to test the waters before plunging in. After all you may never know, he might actually say yes without Kurt needing to use his situation to blackmail him.

"Dude, as long as it doesn't involve killing or stealing or any crime that's like, uh, will result to me going to jail, then I guess I'm okay." He gives him a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. His mom had specifically asked him to play nice with Kurt. Be of assistance to him anytime he needs it and it looks like this is one of those times so he plays along.

Suddenly, Kurt feels guilty. Why does he have to make it difficult to blackmail him by acting so nice but then again he thinks about boys and their pride and he doubts he will agree.

Kurt lets out a big sigh followed by a very toothy smile. "Yay, great!" he says and claps his hand and hooks his right arm with his left leading him to walk towards the hallway. "All you have to do is pretend to be my gay boyfriend in front of Rachel Berry."

"Oh no prob- wait what?!" He stops in his tracks only to grab Kurt's shoulder to face him and look straight in the eye.

He looks back at him with a serious face. "You have to pretend to be my gay-"

He looks confused more than he usually does right now. "No, I know what you said. What I meant was why? Look, I am not against you gay dudes or anything but look as much as I'd like to help, I have a street cred to protect."

"Which is why you'll have to do this favour," he adds.

"Wait." He's not the sharpest tool in the shed and he's usually the last person to get the joke so it doesn't really surprise Kurt that he doesn't understand him quickly. "What do you mean?"

Kurt wanted him to figure it out himself so he opted not to reply to let him process what he said. It takes more than a few minutes before realization finally dawns on him.

He honestly didn't want to do this especially now that he's looking intently into his eyes like he now knew what he meant but he needed confirmation first. He mentally says sorry to Finn and bows his head down unable to tell it straight to his face,

"I heard it," he starts. "And if you want to maintain your good reputation in school and your relationship with your mother, you're gonna have to suck it up."

It takes a moment for Finn to finally realize the implications of what Kurt just said. Then goes ballistic as Kurt expected, throwing his arms all over both Kurt and himself as he tries to comprehend what is happening.

"Dude, you're being unfair," he starts up. "You can't do that."

He fishes out his phone out of his pocket. He genuinely doesn't want to do this since he and Finn have been getting along pretty well now but if he's going to act like this then that leaves him no choice.

"Watch me," he says and turns his face his phone to Finn and show him he's one click away from calling Carole.

He watches as the blood drains from Finn's face and immediately knew he'd won him. But then one look at his crestfallen face just throws away the happiness he might have felt from his accomplishment.

"But why me?" His voice sounds defeated like he's giving in because there's nothing he can do anymore and he takes pity.

He tries explains how he had managed to drag him into the situation as if it would make him feel better but he just nods and doesn't even look at him in the eyes.

"Look Finn," he starts. "I was just caught in the moment and you know how much I hate Rachel Berry. You'd just have to confirm when she asks you if you're dating me and then that's it. After more or less than a month, I'll just stage a break-up between us and it's done. I'll even help you with your situation with Carole."

And then there's silence and Kurt feels more guilty now that Finn looks like he's about to cry and guys like him never cries or at least not in public because God forbid someone found out and calls them gay.

He hears Finn speak again before he can roll his eyes at his thoughts.

"But what if she tells other people?"

Now that was a question Kurt did not know the answer of. Wow. How could he not think of that? He goes back to his mantra. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Now what?

"Finn, I-" he stutters. "I'm so sor-" The ringing of the bell stops him from whatever he was about to say and he could've been relieved because he didn't know what to say anyway but then again the bell only means one thing. They watch as student after student come out of classrooms and head to their locker. Kurt does a mental countdown of the seconds before Rachel Berry appears in front of them.

And of course, Rachel did not disappoint. He sees her at the end of the hallway before she sees them. Sure enough, the look on her face shows that she's looking for a particular tall muscular quarterback in letterman jacket.

Even in the crowd of students passing through the corridor, he's sure any minute now she'll catch sight of the person he's looking for so he grabs Finn's head and pulls it down to make him duck and avoid getting seen. Then they enter the first vacant room he sees.


	2. Chapter 2: The Auditorium

**Chapter 3**

Rachel couldn't even be bothered that someone's throwing spit balls on her back. She was too preoccupied. Too busy thinking about the conversation she'd had with Kurt. Not even when the professor called her name to answer a question was able to get her out of her stupor.

Finn Hudson. The infamous Finn Hudson is Kurt Hummel's b-boyfriend? Even in her mind he couldn't say the word without stuttering. Isn't he dating the captain of the cheerleading team, Quinn Fabray? Wait a minute. So then that makes this Quinn girl his big gay beard.

She shakes her head to try to focus on the lesson and suddenly she remembers Noah was supposed to be in this class with her and she looks around but he's nowhere in sight. Oh well he's probably with his best friend, Fi-oh _God. Finn_ is best friends with Noah. Then this means..No. No. _No_.

Rachel reassures herself by thinking about the ridiculousness of it all. What if he's like in love with him or something that's why he befriended him. No. That can't be. Finn Hudson _can't_ be gay because then he's going to be a threat to her too and the girls in the cheerios with their hot body and short skirts are enough torture to her already. How can he ever compete with a _best friend_ who's practically known him all his life. She sighs loudly and ducks her head down.

But he is Kurt's _boyfriend_ and surely he's not the kind that cheats. _But what are the chances. You practically know nothing about the guy._ What if he's hiding his feelings for him? But Kurt might still be lying and unless it actually comes out of Finn's mouth then it's still moot. God this is so confusing even for her and she's never confused no matter what the subject is. Well to her credit, this was something that's still relatively alien to her.

That's it. She's going to talk to Finn and she's going to talk to him _now._ She stands up and her chair screeches loudly against the floor gaining everybody's attention including the professor who shoots her a glare. She sits back down a little embarrassed.

Or maybe after the bell rings. Yes that would be more appropriate. She painstakingly waits until the clock strikes nine and then she practically bolts out of the door before the bell stops ringing.

Her head darts upward. Sometimes it's very hard to be five foot two in circumstances like this and she couldn't be more than thankful that the person she was looking for stands at six foot three and among the swarm of students getting in and out of their classrooms or heading towards their locker, it's easy to spot him.

This proves to be wrong as she is now five minutes late to her next class and she still haven't seen him or even his shadow. Well, technically, he wouldn't have a shadow given it is mid morning and they are inside school premises.

The number of students walking around the hallway has significantly decreased and still no sign of a tall, lean, brown-haired guy anywhere. She needs answers and she needs them now but she's never skipped class before and she's not about to start today.

She looks around for a few more minutes and the school hallway was practically deserted by now save for herself loitering in search of Finn who's yet to be seen.

She reprimands herself for being so incompetent that she found it so hard to spot someone as prominent as Finn and marches down to her next class. She was still mumbling to herself when suddenly all the books and papers she was carrying come flying out of her hands and her butt following the dropped items on the floor.

"How cliché," she snides sarcastically while sitting up to collect her stuff and she half expects to see Finn being the one who bumped her.

She quickly pulls herself up to give whoever did this a piece of her mind.

"I am already late for class and you had to choose this m-moment," she pauses. This is the second time of the day she was almost on the verge of shouting expletives if not for the strong dislike of such crude words because standing there with furrowed eyebrows looking at her is Noah. Oh _God_.

She should have felt his presence. She knew that smell. She was too preoccupied on the task to find Finn that it didn't register to her mind until she actually saw him. She should have known that this was the more cliché thing to happen. Of course she was bound to run into him but she hadn't been expecting that the universe would take it far too literal for her liking.

She stands up straight and looks at him in the eyes. At least now she had a reason to look at him, like really really closely look at him. God. In this proximity, she could see his eyes turn from brown to the lightest shade of green. She's never noticed it before although that might be because she never really has any reason to stand this close to him. He's absolutely gorgeous and oh God was she stupid. Stupid.

"Excuse me?" he suddenly muses.

Rachel was not sure if there were more words spoken before that so she fumbles for words and only a faint sound comes out of her voice. "What?"

"Did you just call me stupid?"

Did she just call him stupid? She shakes her head and she swallows hard. I mean sure he isn't getting a lot of high marks but that is not what she meant but she couldn't get herself to talk.

 _Speechless? Again? Really Rachel, could your timing be more appropriate? Noah Puckerman is talking to you. Here is your chance. Where are those big words that comes out of your mouth now that you need them?_

"Was that out loud?" _Shame._ This is completely and utterly embarrassing.

He shoots her a dirty glare before speaking. "Well excuse me then for being in your way. If you're so smart, couldn't you have avoided bumping into me?"

He pushes past her and continues to walk away all the while speaking. "Don't wanna contaminate you with my stupidity."

She ducks her head and tries to apologize. "Noah, that's not what I-" she starts but when she turns around to look at him, he's already too far to be on earshot.

He hates her now. They haven't even officially met and he already hates her. Noah Puckerman _hates_ Rachel Berry. The day he finally took notice of her and she stupidly calls him stupid. Can this day get any worse? And it wasn't even meant for him! She gives out a long sigh of defeat before allowing her eyes to travel to Noah's back turned to her.

Isn't he supposed to be in class? _Ha-ha._ _Joke's on you, Rachel. Aren't you supposed to be in class too?_

She glances at her watch and she's almost half an hour late. She will now be considered absent even if she still walks to her class. Well what the hell. She's a teenager and aren't teenagers supposed to break rules? Not _really._ But still she had never not attended class before and this is as far as she could go in breaking school rules and she's here now so why not make the most of it?

And by making the most of it she means following Noah to wherever he is going.

She surreptitiously follows him down the hall with extremely light feet to where he's supposed to meet whoever and she hopes against all hope that it's not another cheerio or some m-milt or whatever he calls those cougars he occasionally hooks up with.

Rachel's not naive. She knows all of Noah's _activities_ including the sexual ones. She doesn't blame him though. He's a complete stud and a teenager with raging hormones If anything, it all just adds to his charm. She's lost count on how many cheerios talked about how Noah defiled them in all sorts of places and bizarre sexual positions. She cringes at the thought.

She knows how completely out of character it is for her to be interested on someone like Noah Puckerman and that's why she keeps it discreet or at least that's what she thought she'd been doing.

She's scared that once everybody finds out especially those Neanderthal puckheads on the football team and the whiny awful bitchy cheerios about her _little_ school girl crush on him that they would call her out on it and make fun of her even more than they do now for the mere fact that she likes the guy. It means more slushies and more laughter directed towards her. So no thank you. She's more content on doing it from afar.

But this small part of her still hopes that maybe, just maybe one day she'll have shot at a relationship with one of the most popular guy in school.

But don't get her wrong, she doesn't want to be just another notch in his bedpost and that is saying if he ever decides to sleep with her in the first place. She wants to be that girl who saves the bad boy no matter how cheesy that sounds just like in all those sappy romance novels she's read back in 5th grade.

She sees Noah turn left down the corridor and she mentally thinks of the possible places he would go to but coming up blank because she was quite sure the only thing in that part of the school are rooms after rooms which without a doubt would be occupied seeing as it is class period.

When she gets nearer, she attaches her back to the wall and starts walking sideways. Being stealthy isn't that hard when you're that small. She bends her legs down and and slowly peaks at the corridor making sure only a part of her face is seen so she wouldn't be recognized if someone sees her but to her extreme disappointment, it was empty.

Had she been imagining that Noah went here? Impossible. He couldn't have disappeared so quickly, could he? Unless...unless he actually went to class. Well that seems more unlikely than disappearing into the thin air. _Come_ on, it's Noah Puckerman we're talking about here. Besides she doesn't recall in his schedule that she has now memorized by heart that he has a class in this part of the school.

She purses her lips before fully emerging her whole body to walk down the path she was so sure Noah had taken. She looks around to make sure no one would do a sneak attack on her. For all she knows, Noah might have taken the hint that she was following him and waiting to attack her for revenge although she highly doubts it as she's been so covert while stalking him that she thinks if she was following herself, she wouldn't even notice. Okay, that may be a weird comparison but whatever.

She wipes her sweaty hands down her skirt and lets out a relieved sigh when she confirmed that the coast is clear. And now onto the task at hand.

She gingerly walks forward while looking at the names of the room until at the end of the hallway, she sees the entrance to the school auditorium. The _auditorium_? Of course, where else would it be? It would be the perfect place for Noah's indecent affairs with women at this school. It seems to her that his life motto was to live life to the fullest by defiling one hot cheerleader at a time. Hell, maybe even two at a time.

The only problem is that the auditorium is _Rachel's_ place. It's the one place in school where people actually like her or rather her talent. Given that only happens twice a year during productions of school plays but she'll take what she can get. And she is not about to let Noah pollute her home in this school no matter how sexy he is.

With her whole body filled with indignation, she bursts open the door of the auditorium so whoever might be in it would know of her presence in the place. She was well-known for her storm-outs especially in the clubs she's in due to them not paying any attention to her and she's just as good at dramatic entrances.

She goes to take a few steps down purposefully making heavy thuds with her shoes, well as heavy as someone her size could muster, just so if Noah _is_ having sexual intercourse with some bimbo here, he would at least have the decency to stop when he notices someone else is in the auditorium. Although when she thinks about it, she wouldn't mind a glimpse of what he's hiding south.

She sees the figure of a guy sitting in one of the chairs a few rows down and for minute she thinks this guy is getting fellatio from a trollop and she had already braced herself for whatever traumatic images she would see but nothing could have prepared her for what she is hearing.

There was no moaning or groaning or crying sound of pleasure coming from two people fornicating and certainly no Noah Puckerman or a cheerio in sight but instead there's Finn Hudson in all his giant glory hunched over himself trying to fit in one of the chairs inside the auditorium. His elbows leaning on both legs and his face buried in his hands while he groans and cries in frustration.

Crying. Finn Hudson is _crying_ for crying out loud. He looked so vulnerable and he must have been so wrapped up in himself that even the dramatic entrance Rachel had executed herself wasn't enough to pull him out of whatever has put him in this state.

Wait a minute. Finn Hudson is crying. It still won't sink into her head and she just stood there frozen The more concerned (and okay maybe a little bit nosy) part of Rachel wanted to come up to him and ask him what's wrong but then again they've never really talked directly save for some awkward obligatory conversations in a few classes she has with him.

She has no business with him and yeah sure she's been looking for him all morning to ask for confirmation of Kurt's claims of him being his boyfriend but as someone who has had more emotional breakdowns than the next person, she's not about to disrupt him in the middle of his own just for her own intentions. She may come across as selfish and abrasive but she has experienced breakdowns enough to know how weak it can make someone feel and most of the time she'd rather be left alone than be confronted so she just turns around and walk back to the door and make it as if she never went in but just as she was about to take the next step he hears him call.

"Raaach"

It was so faint that Rachel could have sworn she was just imagining it.

Truthfully, Finn wanted to call her a little louder but he sort of forgot her name so it comes out hushed and a bit strained. This way he wouldn't be embarrassed because if it's not her name, she wouldn't turn back.

He's not sure she would hear him but figures she did when she halts her footsteps and the two of them were encompassed in silence. She tentatively turns around and looks at him with questioning eyes. He looks back at her intently.

"Uh h-hi" she says with an obvious hint of hesitation. "Don't worry. I-I didn't see anything. In fact, I was just about to leave."

She turns around too quickly that she actually felt dizzy although that might also be from the shock of the events this day and it hasn't even reached noon yet. She reaches on her forehead and closes her eyes to steady the throbbing she felt inside it.

Finn would have laughed at her for looking so jumpy when she turned around had it not been for the previous events of the day. And just like that the heavy weight on his heart is back again.

She moves forward with eyes closed still trying to soothe the throbbing in his head only to miss the next step and come falling down with a loud thump for the _second_ time that day. She growls in aggravation. When she had asked if this day could get any worse, she didn't mean it as a challenge. _God._ Whoever is in charge up there just couldn't take a hint.

She again collects the items that had fallen from her hand but she abruptly stops when she hears it. She hears the unmistakable sound of a guy laughing. How dare _he._ Rachel was seething. After showing courtesy towards him, _this_ is what she gets? She picks up the last item on the floor and scrambles back up to face him again.

She tries to catch his eyes to shoot him a dirty glare but to no avail since he's head was tipped back up and his eyes closed while he just laughs uncontrollably clearly enjoying himself. She continues to stare at him in disbelief. And to think this was the same guy who looked so vulnerable while crying not just a minute ago. Is he bipolar or something?

Just when she thinks he's about to stop, he just laughs harder. It was so infectious that she could have joined him herself had he not been doing it at her expense.

She stands a little straighter and puffs out her chest before pointing a finger at him.

"Finn Hudson!" she calls out. "I hardly believe this is anything of a laughing matter."

He doesn't say anything but he finally looks back in her direction. He couldn't help it. He was just about to succumb back to his misery when all of a sudden he heard the loud thud of someone falling to the floor and she was so small that she actually disappeared from his sight when she fell. He just burst out laughing and felt lighthearted for the first time that day.

"And to think I actually felt sorry for you and was about to give you privacy," she spits out with fury evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm having a really shitty day and you just- look, I'm sorry."

She was still a bit mad but she could feel the sincerity in his voice and her heart softens a bit when he hears the sudden gloomy change in his tone again which probably had something to do with the reason he's crying a while ago. She knows it's not that easy to know that someone has seen you in your weakest state.

"Fine. I'm letting it go just this one time. I'm leaving now." She turns around this time slowly taking one step at a time. She doesnt need to fall a third time.

It suddenly occurred to him that this was Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry that Kurt hated so much to the extent that he'd dragged him into becoming his _boyfriend_. Pwe. He mentally spits.

And an idea suddenly struck Finn. He's amazed because it doesn't happen very often. He smirks and quickly calls to gain her attention again. This should take care of one problem.

"No, stay."


	3. Chapter 3: More Blackmailing

**A/N: Okay I know everybody's like confused with the pairing so let me just clear things up. First of all, this is a _finchel_ fanfic. The first few chapters I posted are sort of just the backstory. The whole plot will revolve around Rachel thinking Finn is gay (but actually not) and blackmailing him into helping her with Puck since they're best friends.**

This was not how Finn thought it would turn out. In fact he never ever thought he would ever find himself in a situation like this.

He still can't quite comprehend what's happening as he sits on the bench by the foot of the four-poster bed with pink sheets and pink pillow cases that make it look like some kind of Disney princess sleeps on it. He looks around and realizes that pretty much everything in this room is _pink_ and yellow and sparkly and just plain girly and childish.

He's never been inside a girl's room before, not even Quinn's but he's pretty sure it's not supposed to look like this when you're way past the age of seven. Stuffed animals that splayed in different corners of the room are now starting to creep him out because he feels like he's being watched. He looks down at his feet and notices the carpet is somewhat like a piano. He idly wonders if she sings. Well, for one there are playbills of different musicals he's never even heard of lining up the wall and he did notice a boom box which was yes, you guessed it right, pink _and_ bedazzled, placed on the table at the corner so she probably does or maybe she just likes to listen.

The door swings opens and in walks Rachel carrying a glass of water. She hands it to him before sitting down.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Finn."

For a moment, he stares at her with a confused look. What is she saying sorry for? She just gives him a quick glance before looking back down the floor as if embarrassed.

"For you know, what happened between you and Kurt."

"Oh."

He hesitantly takes a sip of the water in his hand. He thinks about how _exactly_ he got here and his mind wanders back into the auditorium that morning.

"W-what?"

Rachel had no clue what he's up to. Is this some kind of trap? If she steps closer to him, are there people who's going to surprise attack her with slushy? Or worse throw pee balloons at her face. She's going to have to take forever to shower if that happens. She winces at the thought. Really, she can't be blamed for always assuming the worst from people because of all the bullying she faces daily.

"I said," he slowly emphasized every word, "Can you please stay?"

"Is this some kind of a trap? Are you hiding a knife behind your back?" she asked and turned around.

Finn could have chuckled if it wasn't for the implication that she thinks he's some kind of a serial killer.

"No, silly. I just need some company to make me forget about my problems and since you've already managed to make me laugh, I think you'd be a pretty great candidate."

He winked at her. Oh my God. Finn Hudson _winked_ at her. Wasn't he supposed to be gay? Hah. She knew Kurt was lying. But then she gasped loudly as she realized the implications of what Finn just said. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat while she took small steps back towards the exit. She fished for something in her bag.

Finn took notice of her silence and saw her holding something small enough to be clasped inside her hands.

He stood up from his seat to his full height. This just reminded Rachel just how literally big of a person he is which worries her even more. She won't have a chance to escape if he ever gets a hold of her.

He started walking towards her direction. "Look, I ju-"

"N-no." Rachel held out her free hand. "Stop right there."

Finn just gave her a confused look with his mouth still open from what he was just about to say. _What is up with this girl?_

"I have a rape whistle. Whatever you're planning to do, I suggest you reconsider because if you take another step towards me, I am going to blow this whistle so hard until someone comes in and I'll press charges against you for attempted rape."

" _What?!"_

Finn really couldn't believe this girl. She actually thinks _he_ was going to rape her? Can't she give him more credit than that? This is just the most ridiculous thing that he's ever heard in his life and that includes the time when Puck told him he plans to steal an atm and asked for help. Hah. _As if._

"You heard me. Now back away and we'll forget this ever happened."

Her mouth is now closed around the whistle ready to blow it any time he makes another move. Instead of backing away though, he just laughs again because this whole situation is just plain comical.

And now in addition to being scared, she also felt mad because how dare he laugh at her _again_. She couldn't believe how many emotions this boy can evoke from her in such a short amount of time and normally she would have been glad because it's a great help to improve her acting skills even more but her life is at stake here.

"I'm glad you find this very amusing but I don't think you will still be laughing when you're behind bars."

"You're forgetting one thing though," he said still reeling from laughter.

Rachel's eyes lingered back to where she fell moments ago to check if she had missed to pick up an item that fell from her things. There was none.

"And what exactly is that?"

"We're in the auditorium," he said as if that explains everything but Rachel doesn't catch on. And he thought _she_ was supposed to be smart. He continues. "This room is soundproof. Why do you think I went here?"

Rachel's face just blanched and fell as she realizes the truth in his statement. This _is_ it. This is the end of her life. She tries to look back on how her whole life had gone before this moment just like in all those movies where the character gets a flashback of everything he's done before giving one last breath. She can't believe this is the end of Rachel Berry.

Sure she fantasizes a lot about her funeral. She thinks about how people especially from her school finally realizing how amazing she is but it being too late, about all the guys throwing themselves into her grave lamenting because they didn't have enough courage to ask her out when she was alive. All of the heartfelt speeches and the regrets. Everything.

But then again she's never even met Barbra Streisand or Patti LuPone. She's never even sang on a real broadway stage. She hasn't even finished reading The Unauthorized Biography of Britney Spears. She hasn't experienced getting provoked by paparazzi to cause her to attack them. Oh God. A-and Noah. Noah's still mad at her.

Clearly, she delved too much into her life that she didn't notice Finn was already right in front of him reaching out to hold both of her arms in his hands and she was startled out of her temporary daze and blurted out her thoughts loud enough that Finn heard it.

"I have never even had my first kiss," she says while touching her own lips.

 _Wait, she's never been kissed by anyone?_ He thought to knows the chick was weird and geeky but she doesn't look that bad. In fact she's sorta.. uh.. he swallows as his eyes rake over her body.. hot. He at least thought some guy would have put the moves on her.

"And now I'm going to be murdered."

The word murdered brings him back to reality.

"Relax, Rachel," he said and gave her a lopsided grin showing off his dimples. "Wait, that's your name, right?"

And for some bizarre reason, Rachel found herself nodding. She felt his hands start rubbing her arms up and down and her eyes fell to where it was. That's when she noticed how stiff she was while holding her breath.

"I'm not going to do anything bad to you, okay? _"_

She looks at him still sceptical of his intentions.

"I'm not carrying any murder weapon," he said and withdrew his hands from her arms and holds it up in surrender. "You can check my pockets or bags. And I'm certainly not going to rape you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

And at that she visibly relaxed and let out the breath she's been holding.

"I just really needed someone to talk to." He held out a hand for her to take and gave him another lopsided grin that he's quite famous for.

Rachel still felt disinclined but found herself submitting anyway. " _It must be that smile,"_ she thought. He must have been using that smile to get his way with people and that did not exclude her so she takes the proffered hand.

He led her down a few more rows down before he finally settled on a seat in the middle. She didn't understand his logic in picking out which seat to take and she still thought it was a big booby trap.

He gestured for her to sit too. She did but not without being cautious by checking if there are any items on the chair or the floor that could possibly hint that this was in fact an ambush staged by the football team. When she was sure that it's prank-free, she smoothed out her skirt at the back and carefully seats herself down one chair away from where Finn sat.

It's silent for a moment. She waited for him to talk but when it became clear that he wasn't going to any time soon, she just cleared her throat before she hesitantly spoke.

"Isn't this supposed to be the job of your best friend?"

He could tell by the rigid way she's sat that she's still not very comfortable with him.

"Who? Puck?" He genuinely doubts that would be a good idea. It's like running to the bakery for medicine. _Hah._ He smirks at his metaphor. He hopes his English professor can hear him right now. He sees her quietly nod her head in answer.

"Oh come on. He'd just probably call me a pansy for crying and then laugh at my face."

Rachel laughed because yes, that would be a very Noah thing to do. "Point well-made."

He gave her another soft smile because finally she laughed. Like _actually_ laughed and he couldn't help but notice that she has really nice pearly white teeth. It's nice 'cause she's starting to relax for real.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He's never really a good liar and usually his mom catches on too quickly when he does but that's because she's known him all his life. Since Rachel doesn't know him all too well, he just hoped he looked believable enough for her to buy it.

He opened his mouth but before any word could come out, he heard her speak again. He silently cursed this Rachel chick for always catching him either at the beginning or middle of his sentence but never letting him finish. Maybe this is why no guy has ever taken interest in her.

"Actually, would you mind if I ask you a question first? I kind of wanted it out before we get to any awkward stuff and it would totally make it more awkward when we come to that point and I suddenly ask you this."

Finn had no clue what the hell she's talking about because she spoke too fast. Just that she wanted to ask him a question so he smiled and said, "sure."

"Are you gay?"

Finn almost chokes on his own spit.

Wow the straightforwardness of this girl continues to amaze him. At least he didn't have to awkwardly open up the topic now since she inadvertently did already.

When she received no answer, she continued. "I do not mean it as anything offensive. I have two gay dads who have raised me perfectly as you can see," she says smiling and gesturing to herself. "And I love them both so much but it's just that K-Kurt told me that-"

"I'm his boyfriend," he said finishing her sentence. "Well, technically, ex now. We just called it off a while ago."

Rachel eyes shot open in shock of his words. So it's true. It is coming from the mouth of Finn Hudson so it must be then. She can't believe it. Finn is _gay_ and suddenly she felt embarrassed for accusing him of attempting to rape her. Who is she kidding. Why would the most popular guy in school who could have any girl he wanted or guy for that matter would even bother with her? He feels her whole body turn red in shame for her ludicrous actions a while ago. She buries her head in her hands in exasperation.

Truthfully, even Finn can't believe what came out of his mouth. All he knows is that this will solve his and Kurt's problem on Rachel's doubt in Kurt's claims without him being dragged into it further.

She finally recovers from the shock and tries to find her voice again.

"Was that why you were crying then?"

 _No._ "Yes."

She nodded her head in thought before looking back at him again but never directly in his eyes. "Would you mind if I asked what happened?"

"I-it just sorta happened, y'know. We were happy for a while and then we're not anymore."

Finn is kind of amazed at himself for the quick thinking. That's a sentence he'd never thought would exist. Finn Hudson and quick thinking just don't mesh well until this moment of course.

But Rachel is still not satisfied with the information he's giving her. "So you've been together for a while?"

"A little more than a month," he said without missing a beat. God he's really so proud of himself right now. Maybe he should consider a career in acting.

"But aren't you dating Quinn Fabray?"

Sometimes Finn hates being popular. It means everybody, even the people you don't know, is somewhat aware of your business. Even the things you don't want them to know about. The _baby._ He thought. It still confuses him how Quinn could be pregnant when they have never even had, you know, sex.

"Uh yeah but we just kinda dated because everybody expected us to be a couple."

That's technically not a lie. Quinn just came onto him one day and told him that they should start dating and eventually Finn learned to like her because who in the right mind wouldn't. And yeah sure making out with her is awesome but that's all they ever did and he's never even been to her room before because boys were not allowed being Christian and all that. Besides, he's never heard of anyone getting pregnant just by heavily making out even if the dude may have a problem in arriving early just like him. He better do his research later.

"Oh so you're really gay then? And Quinn is like your beard?"

"Uh, I guess so," he said while scratching the back of his neck because this is just really weird and uncomfortable. "I know you of all people should know how cruel it can be if anybody finds out about it so please tell me you're not going to tell anyone."

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Okay." _Yes!_

He pats himself in the back for handling this so well and mentally pumps his fist in the air. He stood up ready to say thank you and goodbye to Rachel.

"But-" _uh oh._

Finn should have known it was too early to celebrate. Ugh. His shoulder slumped and he anxiously waited for the but.

"You have to do me a favour." He growls. Not _another_ one. Finn thinks he's going to be sick of that word but does he really have a choice? He just hopes it's not worse than Kurt.

"What would that be?" Asking that question, he suddenly felt like a genie granting everybody's wishes.

And because of that here he is in _Rachel Berry's_ house, more specifically in herroom of all places and in her head he's as gay as that pink bedazzled boom box she has and the worst part is that he couldn't even tell her otherwise.

"So what's the plan?" Rachel asks directly.

"What plan?"

"Finn, I asked you to come over because you agreed to help me out with Noah."

Agreed? Hah. Yeah right. More like left with no choice. When will all these extortions stop?


	4. Chapter 4: Pantsuit

**A/N: This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and if there are any inconsistencies, let me know. Also, idk if I should really still continue this bc nobody seems really interested so I just kind of gave up but someone messaged me to try again and so here I am. Haha. Tell me what you think. ;)**

Finn enters the halls of McKinley High with the same gloomy aura surrounding him. Ever since Quinn broke out the news of her pregnancy and Kurt threatening to tell his mom about it isn't really helping. And on top of that is Rachel asking for his help. This isn't exactly how he pictured his high school going.

On his way to his locker, he spots a familiar brunette wearing a pantsuit! A freaking pantsuit. And big pearl necklaces and earrings and wow she looks old. Like old old and definitely not hot old. Finn is struggling to hide his laughter but she twirls around and there's that tiny ribbon at the back of the pantsuit and he just lost it. Other people were looking at him with funny expressions but he doesn't care. He's been feeling so down that this was just something to let out his frustration. But really, who the hell wears freaking pantsuit in high school. And a bright blue one at that. Somehow he feels like that was his responsibility so he heads for her. He leans in closely.

"When I told you to be more mature in your choice of clothes, I didn't mean it to be a boring fifty year old attending a PTA," he whispers very subtly.

Rachel turns to him with a very confused look. "Finn, I'll have you know that this is a very fashionable item of clothing. I got it from my aunt and she says it passes as mature."

He just wants hide himself in second hand embarrassment for Rachel. "No," he says firmly. "You said you wanted Puck to like you, right?" This got her attention. "Mature meant wearing something sexy. That's what Puck wants. That's what will draw him to you. If you choose to wear this, he'll only laugh in your face."

As if on cue, Puck walks in, clapping Finn in the back quite hard that he flinches. "Yo Finn, 'sup man?" Finn only offers a curt but polite nod to him and then his eyes travel from Finn to the girl beside him.

"The fuck are you wearing?" He gives her once over and Rachel would have appreciated but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that he clearly dislikes it. Finn just gives Rachel an i-told-you-so look and she huffs at being proven wrong.

And all of a sudden some cheerio passes by them and twirls around purposefully making her already short skirt fly up in the air, sending flirty smiles at both Finn and Puck. While Finn just smiles politely at the girl, Puck was another story. His head follows the direction of the girl and only turns back once she was out of site.

He shakes his head trying to get back to reality but a smirk still breaks out and speaks, "holy shit, man, those skirts are crunchy toast"

Finn rolls his eyes at the "puckness" of it all and Rachel suddenly becomes very conscious of what she's wearing

"Later, dudes. I gotta hit that hot piece of ass."

He was gone before either Finn or Rachel could answer.

"He called me dude," she suddenly blurted out. "Finn, he called me dude. Do I really look like a tranny? Oh God."

She closes her locker very slowly and when Finn looks at her, her lips are wobbling and it looked like she was about to cry and he swears she really is the most dramatic person he's ever met. He holds her arms again and rubs it up and down in comfort but she's still trying to curl up and Finn didn't really want to make a scene in the corridor.

"Maybe Quinn is right," she says softly with a hint of whimper. "I do look like RuPaul."

Finn thinks hard. He's heard that name before but he doesn't think it's from school. And suddenly remembers seeing that RuPaul dude while surfing channels a while back and she literally looks nothing like the guy—girl whatever. And he can't believe his own girlfriend would say something like that. Before he could say anything to comfort her, the bell rings and he realized he hasn't gone to his locker and so his mind was diverted again.

Rachel doesn't say anything anymore and walks away from him.

She was almost succumbing to her insecurities. She can't let that happen. She's fought against it so long and it wasn't going to get in her way. She wasn't going to let it.

She can't believe following Finn's advice in dressing mature didn't work. Aren't they supposed to be best friends? Isn't he supposed to know this? She suddenly feels betrayed. He probably told her what Puck hated the most so he can laugh at her.

It was the end of the day when she sees him again walking out of school and she's absolutely fuming. How dare he purposefully make her embarrass herself in front of Noah. Well technical it wasn't his fault but she needed someone to blame, you know?

"Finn Hudson!" She calls him loud and clear that the nearby schools would've probably even heard it.

He turns around only to see the same tiny girl wearing a bright blue pantsuit only this time her brows are scrunched, her nostrils are flaring and her fists are balled up at his. She's obviously mad. He knows he's not quick to catch up on things but he literally doesn't know what this is about and he can't remember doing anything at all.

"I am going to tell everybody, every single one of the student in McKinley High that you are capital G-mmfdfbjh"

He uses the hand not holding over Rachel's mouth to wipe a sweat on his eyebrows because he caught her mouth just in time before she spills it out in the open. He looks around them and luckily, nobody seems to be in vicinity so he drags the struggling Rachel out of the school.

Rachel was still struggling but given his size and hers, it was just futile so she just lets him drag her and he's almost carrying her because she doesn't actually feel her feet touching the ground but then they were in the parking lot before she knew it.

He releases her and quickly questions, "What is your problem?"

Still annoyed at being held captive by the giant man, she crosses her arms in front of him and staring him down. "What is _your_ problem?" She retorts back.

"My problem-what?!" he says obviously confused.

She rolls her eyes and Finn thinks she is extremely infuriating. "Oh don't act like you don't know what you did."

He just shrugs. "I really don't know what."

Then he immediately launches at him, pointing a finger and poking at her chest, "You made fun of me! You know Noah hated girls wearing pantsuit and _you_ made me wear one! I cannot believe you purposefully do that. Was it fun, huh? Did you have a good laugh? I thought we had a deal."

Finn's head is reeling and he can't believe the nerve of this girl to blame everything on him. He tries to collect his thoughts as best as possible before replying.

"Okay first of all Rachel, what I told you is that you dress more _mature_ because that is what Puck wants and _you_ were the one who decided on wearing the freaking pantsuit. Second, I did warn you, didn't I? I told you this morning but again you insisted that it was "fashionable" according to your aunt. Seriously, who takes clothing advices from their aunts? Third, it wasn't as much a deal as you blackmailing me to get what you want," he says proud that he was able to make his point and he could see Rachel absorbing everything he just said.

Wow, he's never been very good at expressing himself and he constantly found himself being able to in front of her. Still feeling proud that he's left her speechless, (hah! take that! he made the Rachel Berry speechless.) he walks away from her and to his car ready to leave.

When he's buckled safely in his car, he remembers to text Quinn because she hasn't seen her today and the last time they talked wasn't really talking. It was her breaking the news to him and him breaking down and Kurt finding him and Kurt blackmailing him and-gaaaah. How did his life get so complicated.

"Are you really sure about this?" Rachel asks for like the fifth time now and she still hasn't come out of her bathroom. Finn is growing impatient.

He gives her an affirmative answer _again. "_ Would you please just come out now so that I can maybe, you know, _actually_ see it?"

But Rachel is still skeptical. It's not something she would really be comfortable wearing especially in school but she wants this and she wants Noah's attention so she can do this.

"Just a minute," she shouts back still not taking her eyes away from herself in the mirror. She takes another deep breath.

Finn groans upon hearing her response because just like the question she's asked, she's also said that five times now for the last fifteen minutes or so. Giving up on making Rachel come out, he lets his body lie back down the mattress and he can't help think just how much bigger and softer her bed was compared to his. He sinks back and relaxes his whole body until he felt himself getting more and more comfortable and slowly falling into a slumber but then he rolls over and roughly wipes the sleep off his face with the heels of his palms.

Imagine the shock Finn felt when he heard his phone ringing really early in the morning. He ignored it at first thinking it was his alarm and it would eventually stop soon. It did after a minute and he rolled over to his left thinking he had approximately 30 minutes to spare before it starts the incessant ringing again. It's not much time but he figured if he just closed his eyes once more then...

 _Something has changed within me/ Something is not the same/I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game/Too late for second guessing/Too late to go back to sleep_

His head was fuzzy and he did not exactly get a good sleep the previous night what with all that's happened. He continued to ignore it and adjusted his hands so that it's under his heavy head. It stops but it starts again after a few minutes.

 _Something has changed within me/ Something is not the same/I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game/Too late for second guessing/Too late to go back to sleep_

It suddenly dawns on him that this is _not_ his alarm but a freaking song is playing from his phone. He doesn't even know this song much less remember adding it to his playlist. Finn growls and finally gives in. He grabs his phone beside his lamp to check on it.

 _Rachel Berry * calling_

He furrows his brows in confusion. Since when did he have her number on his phone? And since when were they on speaking terms? And why is she calling in the.. he glances at the time on his phone.. six freaking am in the morning. Isn't she like aware of the rule that nobody is ever allowed to call anybody before 10am regardless of their relationship and in this case they aren't even _friends_ to begin with. Oh right. Well if you count being blackmailed into helping her earn a date with his douche of a best friend, Puck. Honestly, he really doesn't get all this fuss about bad boy image.

He slid the phone to the left and turned the loud speaker on before dropping it back beside his face and closing his eyes again. "Uh, hello?" he greets groggily.

"Finn? Why did it take three calls before you finally picked it up? Don't tell me you are still asleep! It's a school day, Finn! Shouldn't you be getting ready? Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I programmed my own number on your phone so that it'd be easier for me to contact you anytime. Also I took the liberty to personalize my own ring tone so you would know specifically that it's me whenever I call and you can answer immediately."

Finn immediately regretted putting it on loud speaker because her tiny, squeaky voice just filled his ears first thing in the morning. He makes all these inaudible noises and pulls his own hair because, just because he's so freaking frustrated with his life which caused him to tune Rachel out as she keeps mumbling blah blah blah.

"Rachel," he cuts in a little sterner than he's actually meant. "Haven't you ever heard of the rule of not contacting someone earlier than 10am even on weekdays?"

"Oh um.. not exactly," she says a little quietly this time.

"So you're telling me all of _your_ friends have so much energy in the morning? Well sorry to break it to you, hun but not everyone can be like that especially not me so can you please wait until later to call me again and we can talk about whatever you wanna talk about. Just let me get some much needed sleep."

 _Silence._

She doesn't say anything for so long that he has to look at his phone to check if she's still on.

"I-I," she stays tentatively. "I don't have any _friends_."

 _Well shit._ Finn thought because how do you respond with that. He suddenly felt guilty for showing no concern for her but can he really be blamed? It's six freaking am! And before he could make her feel even worse, he hears her clear her throat and then she spoke in a very very small voice which wasn't very usual for her, Finn guesses.

"Um, I'm sorry. What time is it proper to call your friends then?"

He feels like this Rachel girl is guilt-tripping him but then again he doesn't know a thing about her and she just indirectly referred to him as her friend and it felt like a responsibility for him. He felt the hesitation in her voice when she used that word and he actually feels sympathetic. Maybe she just actually needs a friend and yeah, Finn could give her that, at least he thinks so.

 _But_ if it's going to be like this everyday, being called early in the freaking morning to help her decide which outfit was gonna make her more noticeable in Puck's eyes, then he's having second thoughts.

He finally hears the bathroom door open and Rachel comes out of it.

"I thought you were gonna spend the enti-" he perched up on her bed once he's fully taken in her appearance. He felt his jaw drop because Rachel Berry is wearing a really short skirt, a really tight white blouse tied at the middle exposing her toned stomach, the top buttons undone and a red bra peaking out of it paired with her usual knee socks. To top it all off, she's braided her hair in two. In short Rachel Berry looks exactly like Britney fucking Spears. The same Britney fucking Spears he'd had a secret crush on when he was ten. The same Britney fucking Spears he'd had his first boner with and he could definitely feel something below his belt right now.

He hasn't commented and he just looks like he has to pee or maybe poop, Rachel observes. Rachel looks at him expectantly and Finn is struggling to hide his boner from him and shifts lightly on the bed.

"Well?" She asks and twirls around. She fucking twirls around as if it wasn't bad enough that she's wearing a super short skirt and he sees her pink cotton panties. You can't blame him. He's a guy, he can't like not look at it but it doesn't in any way help his problem below.

"No," he says a little bit strained because of his small problem (if he's going technical, it's actually quite a big one)

Rachel looks shocked and offended. "What do you mean 'no'? Is this still not hot enough to get his attention? I mean I already altered this skirt to make it shorter, see?" She touches the hem of her skirt and lifts it up, making Finn's eyes go wide. Is she like trying to kill him or something? "And you said she was a boob man so I wore something that would help push mine up a bit and left the button undone," she says bending down on his level and cupping her breasts making it look bigger and Finn is now sure Rachel is determined to kill her. Is she throwing herself at him? Because he doesn't think he can really resist especially if it's someone as hot as her. And then he remembers he has a girlfriend and he shouldn't be thinking about this.

He doesn't notice when she's sat beside him and now he has a perfect view of her breasts and her skirt rides up and fuck he couldn't take it anymore that he felt himself explode, beside her on her bed. Closing his eyes in complete and utter embarrassment of what just happened.

Rachel notices Finn has her whole face scrunched up. "Finn? Are you okay? Are you still mad that I woke you up really early?"

He sees her looking up at him with concerned eyes and then his eyes dart again to her breasts. Damn it. She needs to change or he's gonna have another one.

"No," he says struggling to find the right words when he could feel himself wet. He's so thankful that his pants are freaking thick. "It's just that what you're wearing would be too much of a change for you and he would immediately notice and think you're just one of the school slut and then you'll end up to just be another notch in his bedpost. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Truth be told, Finn just doesn't want anyone to see her like this. Call him selfish or whatever but he knows how everyone will react and he doesn't think he likes it. Not one bit.

Surprisingly, Rachel doesn't put up much of a fight and just nods her head in agreement. "So what do you suggest then?"

"Come on. Go change in your normal clothes and we'll go to the mall."

Rachel looks taken aback and her eyes grew wide as she spoke. "The mall? Now? Finn, we have school and class starts in thirty minutes. And the travel time from my house to McKinley is exactly 13 minutes and if the old lady down my street beats us on the street to get her groceries today, it's going to take us 17 minutes because she drives approximately 20 miles per hour which means we'll arrive there 13 minutes before class starts and I'll be late on being early. Do you understand?"

Finn just looks confused. Well, his normal look to be completely honest. He shakes his head profusely. "Sorry, you lost me at school there and now you've wasted two minutes of precious shopping time with your speech. I have to go home to umm... change because I haven't actually showered when I came here."

 _Lies._

" Now run along and change out of that... _thing_."

Rachel can't believe she's at the mall, shopping for clothes, on a regular school day and class hours with a friend. Everything about it sounded wrong like it wasn't supposed to be in the same sentence ever but here she is with Finn Hudson, school quarterback of all people. She feels giddy all of a sudden. So this was what people meant when they say that doing something wrong is fun.

"So do you go to Kids section or?" he half jokes and Rachel nudges him in the ribs a bit pensively because she doesn't know how he'll react. Who is she kidding anyway, she's swatted him with her arms multiple times now and look he hasn't ran away yet.

That's because he _can't_.

Sometimes the voice in her head can get annoying too so if people complain about her being annoying, try being inside her head and let's see how long you could go without killing yourself.

When he sees the trademark half-smile that he flashes her, she knows they'll be fine and she grabs his wrist and leads him down the kids section.

"Woah woah," Finn bemused as Rachel started scanning the racks. "I was totally kidding but..." Rachel's face breaks out into a playful smile. "I know. I was playing with you."

She then unceremoniously grabs him by the arm and Finn felt her small hands close around his bicep and it was warm and nice so finds himself smiling dumbly as he trails after her.


	5. Chapter 5: Cookies and Kisses

It was already seven pm by the time that he'd arrive home. He didn't even swing by the kitchen to grab dinner. That's how tired he was. Finn falls down his bed face first the moment he sets foot inside his room. He feels like he's just ran a marathon. He feels even worse than that time Coach Beiste made them run a hundred laps in one day. He never knew shopping could be this gruesome. Well, to be fair he hasn't ever been shopping before. Even now, his mom's still the one who buys his clothes and he sees nothing wrong with that if it's something that spares him from the kind of exhaustion he's feeling right now. He definitely wouldn't have suggested it in the first place if he just knew.

His eyes were getting heavier by the second and he could feel himself falling into a deep deep-

"Finn?"

For a moment, he thought it's Rachel again haunting him even in his dreams like he hasn't gotten enough of her already but then there was a soft knock at the door and he could hear his mom calling him. He was so tired he doesn't think he could move a muscle from his bed so he just mumbles a half-hearted "Come in."

Carole opens the door and sees her giant baby sprawled on his bed.

"Finn, honey," she says with all the motherly care in the world and steps closer to her son. "I've noticed you've been feeling a little down lately."

The bed dips from his mom's weight when she sits down. Finn opens one eye to peer over his mom only to be met with a very soft and concerned gaze from her. She pulls his head up and places it over her lap. Carole thinks how fast time has gone. She vaguely remembers when her little boy became not so little anymore. In fact, not little at all. She idly starts stroking his hair and Finn enjoys his mother's touch simply because he's tired and it's very comforting.

"What's wrong dear?" she asks. When Finn doesn't answer she continues albeit hesitantly and asks him, "Is it because of me seeing Burt?"

He opens both his eyes and he could see how the thought that he didn't like the guy made her face fall and without a second thought he answers, "No mom. It's just-it's not, okay?" But doubt is still evident in his mother's eye so he catches her gaze. "Trust me. I just really have a lot on my plate with school, and football, and Quinn and just-"

His mom just smiles, shushing him. "You don't have to think about everything all at once, okay? Just try to balance everything out and you'll be fine. And if you need my help in anything, and I mean anything, just don't hesitate to tell me. I'm your mother, Finn, and I'll help you with anything no matter what, okay?"

He nods smiling except it doesn't reach his eyes because he tries to think of Quinn and the baby and oh God how can he tell his mom that he got his girlfriend pregnant at seventeen. But his mom doesn't catch on because one moment she's already standing up.

"In that case, can I trust to leave you here for a few hours?" He shot up in bed and gives her a confused look and being his mom, she already understood his question before he asked. "Going on a date," she says with a wink and slowly closes the door giggling like a school girl. Finn just rolls his eyes and falls back into his bed. How can he even be mad if her mom had never been happier than she is right now.

He arrives at school the next day determined to talk to Quinn. He didn't see her yesterday because well, he skipped school with Rachel and last night, he was too tired to do anything really so he heads to her locker pretty early and stands there waiting for her.

He doesn't know how long it's been since he was there because he failed to check his watch a while back but then he knows the bell is about to ring because more and more students are filing in and he still hasn't spotted the blonde ponytail of the cheerio anywhere.

Finn starts to worry because it's very unlike her to skip school. Despite being a cheerio, he knows his girlfriend takes her studies very seriously. And then he thinks of possible things that could have made her skip. It might involve the baby but he knows Quinn would have told him about it. Finally he just decides to call her cell but then she never answers. He tries again and it just keeps going to voicemails. He's getting more and more frustrated by the minute. _Fuck!_

He furiously types on his phone asking where she was and why she wasn't answering and all the questions a good boyfriend would ask when his girlfriend— _pregnant_ girlfriend, he mentally corrects himself, is suddenly avoiding him and school altogether right after dropping the bomb but then he hears it, the unmistakeable tiny, squeaky voice of _her_ calling him _._ He looks up from his phone and he sees the brightest smiles he's ever seen someone give him.

"Hi Finn," she greets all too happily with a bounce in her step. He smiles because goddamnit he can't help it when he sees those bright white teeth shining. He holds up a box in front of him and it's only when he noticed that she's carrying something.

"For you!" she says excitedly, lifting it up to him. "Open it."

He reaches for the lid of the box and lifts it up. He was hit with the sweet and delicious smell of cookies and he sees bright pink star cookies with colorful sprinkles decorating it. There were letters in white that spells out "THANK YOU!" and yes it's complete with the exclamation point.

"They're my infamous sugar cookies and I made them for you. I figured I never gave you a proper thank you for going with me yesterday and helping me with everything so here." She hands it to him, the smile never leaving her face.

His cellphone forgotten, he grabs the box because if there's anything he loves more than chicken, it's baked goods. He gives her a sheepish grin as if telling her she didn't have to and she reciprocates with a shy smile. She turns around and he notices she's wearing one of the dresses they picked out yesterday and though it's a bit shorter than he remembered, it looks unquestionably good on her and her knee-high socks are still there so it's not that big of change unlike the Britney one but definitely enough to get her attention, he thinks.

During lunch, he looks for Puck because they haven't been hanging out for a few days now but he's nowhere to be found. He shrugs it off and plops down on one of the empty chairs beside his other football teammates and starts eating. Upon finishing his meal, he remembers Rachel's cookies and a shit-eating grin forms in his face. He retrieves it from his bag and grabs the one with the exclamation point so he doesn't ruin the message. He smiles because it's so adorable. (Not that he'll ever tell anyone about that thought because that would make him a pansy.)

It's the most delicious fucking thing he's ever tasted. Seriously. It beats all those Christmas cookies his mom used to buy all the time and he loved those so much. He thinks he needs more. He chews with his eyes closed, savouring the taste of it.

He blindly reaches for another one inside the box while still chewing on the other but when he felt nothing beneath his fingers, he panics. No more cookies. He doesn't think he's had enough of them and he doesn't think he'd ever have enough. He frowns before he looks up and he spots her just by the entrance. It's funny how easily he does that now despite her size. It's like his subconscious automatically looks for that particular shiny brown hair, tan skin and small body.

Rachel's just walking to the cafeteria and she thinks she sees people staring at her. She tries to spy for that one particular boy that she wants to stare at her and she sees him a few tables away from her with his arms around another hot blonde cheerio. She sighs disappointed at him yet again.

She gathers all the confidence she has and makes the decision to purposefully stride over to where he was. She can do this.

She walks slowly, swaying her hips, imagining like she's on a runway. Trying her best to make him look at her even resorting to using mindtricks and chanting over and over, turn your head turn your head turn your head turn your-yes!

His eyes start from her toes and travel up her body and she sees the appreciative look that he sends her. She passes by their table and she could still feel his gaze on her and she was almost sure that he was about to stand up when she directly passed by him so when she reached the counter and she doesn't hear him hot on her footsteps, she halts and turns to look around only to see him sucking face with the same trollop he was with before she distracted him.

Her heart immediately constricts at the sight and her face falls which doesn't go unnoticed by Finn who was on his feet before he knows it and making his way over Rachel.

He doesn't even know what he was going to say or what he's going to do but she's frowning and he's not used to seeing that. A scowl maybe but that's different and it's usually playful and it's sort of hot sometimes. Just sometimes. (Nope, he did not just think that.) Much like her excitement, her sadness is also infectious.

She still hasn't noticed Finn approaching her and her eyes are permanently glued to Noah and that trollop he's making out with. The frown and sadness replaced by a glare that could've killed the cheerio seconds ago. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, trying so hard not to mutter expletives even under her breath.

Finn stays stealthy and creeps up behind her. When he's near enough, he bends down to her level, Rachel still unaware (hah who knew someone his size could be that subtle or was Rachel just too distracted), leans very closely until he's mouth is centimetres away from her ears and shout whispers, "Boo!"

Rachel jumps, startled, effectively sidetracking her from actually killing the blonde tramp in her mind. She quickly turns to the direction of the sound ready to start lecturing whoever that was on how it is not nice to do that to people but when she does, her mouth doesn't moved because it's suddenly attached to someone else's. Rachel's mind is still processing and all it's saying is that she's kissing someone. She's _actually_ kissing someone. It's not exactly how she pictured her first kiss would be. He wanted flowers and chocolates and sweet words but no. It's a freaking accidental kiss with—she opens her eyes—Finn. And suddenly it hits her. It's not _him._ It's not Noah.

Finn doesn't know what exactly to feel. It was just too fast and he too was taken aback but when he just felt her lips in his and it was so soft and they were open and he doesn't know what he was thinking but he doesn't pull away and instead tried to deepen it but just as quickly, she pulled away and looks at him with wide eyes but he's still not thinking because he thinks he could taste strawberries in his lips.

It doesn't fully register on both their minds that they were in the cafeteria where anyone can see and it might have looked like on purpose to everyone who saw it. Finn mentally thanks all the Gods that Quinn isn't hear although he knows news travels fast in McKinley and Quinn will have to hear about it soon but at least it would buy him time to think of an explanation. He doesn't have any more time to ponder about it because those familiar hands clasped tightly in his arms dragging him again.

It's not until Rachel stops abruptly that Finn realized they were away from the cafeteria and from the questioning stares of people from there.

"Finn! You do realize this just put everything in jeopardy," she shout-whispers into him, looking around if anybody is in proximity to hear her.

"I mean what if Noah saw that? What would he say? That I'm like one of those filthy trollops he randomly hooks up with. I've been trying to build my reputation for so many years as a smart independent young woman with no bad records to taint my name with. This just can't be," she says all in one breath.

Before he could get a word in she quickly adds rather resentfully, "And I can't believe we just kissed! I mean my first kiss was with a gay guy!"

She must have noticed the somewhat disappointed look on Finn's face because she quickly adds, "No offense, my dads are gay but I'm really a sucker for anything romantic. I just-" She sighs not able to continue anymore and buries her face in her hands.

He almost tells her that no, he's not gay and the kiss might not be romantic but God did she taste good but he stops himself because it's all so very complicated right now so instead he rubs her arms up and down in comfort before speaking.

"Rach, it's okay. While both of us didn't really mean for it to happen, it's already done and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry your first kiss had to be with someone gay. It was very brief so I don't think many people really saw us and with Puck busy on his own-you know," he pauses not sure how to phrase it without rubbing it in her face.

He's lying of course, he knows many people did see it and the fact that it was him, Finn Hudson, school quarterback and Rachel Berry, social pariah were kissing in public added to its impact but she didn't need to know that.

"I know," she says very quietly, still looking down. He cups her chin in his hand and makes her look up into his face to catch her gaze. He smiles, you know that kind of easy smile that's a bit crooked and sort of makes girls fall to their knees or so he's told and tells her what seems to be only a compromise of how exactly her lips felt, "If it makes you feel any better, I do think your lips are very soft and plump."

She only gives him a soft smile because he's too adorable for words. She'd probably root for him if only he wasn't gay and so she decided to play with him a little bit because there's probably no harm in that plus that'll be good practice when she actually tries to flirt so she reaches up to his ears and whispers all breathy sending shivers down his spine, "You know I never really tried tasting the sugar cookies I make but I must say they are quite delicious, huh? Especially when mixed with your taste."

Her stare lingers and he's wide-eyed as she turns to face the other way. Clearly, she doesn't realize how much it affected Finn.

"Fuck."

Shortly after getting home that day, he hears his phone ringing from inside his bag and quickly leaps off of his bed so he can answer. He ruffles through the mess in is backpack hearing the chorus to that song again.

"I don't know what to wear tomorrow," she says as soon as he slides his phone, not giving him a chance to even say hello. He rolls his eyes because seriously doesn't this girl ever get tired of talking. "Well hello there Rachel, yes, I got home safe and I just ate dinner. Thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Huh?" she asks genuinely confused. "I didn't ask you anything about- _oh"_ Finn chuckles slightly at how naive Rachel is about having friends. She may be really smart in class but really know nothing about interacting with people.

"I'm sorry," she says rather embarrassed. "I'm glad you got home safe and had your dinner but Finn, I have no idea what to wear tomorrow."

"Didn't we buy like hundreds of dress the other day? Just wear one of those," he says shrugging her shoulders as if she could see him over the phone.

"Don't be ridiculous Finn. They were only fifteen dresses! Fifteen! And clearly it didn't really have much effect because Noah still didn't notice me and although I got a few stares, it still wasn't enough. They hardly count."

Finn bites his tongue, refusing to point out that he probably own five shirts, three flannels, two of those puffy vests, two pairs of jeans and one pair of smelly sock he uses like every day without washing but he guesses it's different with girls because in addition to the fifteen dresses, her closet was already full. He'll never get women.

"I don't know Rach, maybe just try to mix and match your old clothes?" he offers and Rachel grunts in response.

"Finn, you know very well how horrible it turns out when I'm the one who puts together my outfit hence the grandma and kindergarten reference to me. Can't you maybe help me? Aren't you suppose to be a fashion expert or something?"

For a minute he's confused until he realized he's gay. (Not _gay_ gay but gay in Rachel's mind)

"Hey," he protests, "Not all gay people are into that thing you know. I'd think you'd be more educated about this considering your parents."

"My dads are always very well groomed and my daddy always gets best dressed during company parties you know."

Finn, a bit annoyed bites back, "Why don't you ask their help if they're so 'well-groomed' and always 'best dressed'?"

Rachel could practically hear the quotation marks through the phone. "While I don't appreciate your tone, you must know by now that my dads are rarely in the house."

"So you mean to say that you're almost always alone?" He doesn't know what possessed him but he feels both excited and scared at the idea.

"Well, not always. Sometimes they send a family friend to sleep at the house to make sure I'm alive and breathing and make them feel less guilty for leaving me all the time, you know."

She can hear the slight bitterness in her tone of voice. It wasn't until this moment that Finn realized how alone Rachel really is. And now he thinks he definitely has to do something about that.

"Okay so how about this, we can have a skype call and you can show me your clothes and let's decide together which outfit should be best," he compromises. "Sound good?"

"Yeah," she says a bit hesitantly, "But I don't have skype."

"What do you mean you don't have—you know what never mind just go make one."

"Okay," comes her brief response but he knows, he just knows that she's smiling and absentmindedly, he is too.

 **A/N: I'm starting to worry if i'm making it too cheesy or something. I'm so sorry. I'd love to see reviews so I can know what direction I'll be taking this. Also if you think that point of views are a bit confusing or anything.** **Also to the people looking for chapter 5, it didn't disappear. I just** merged **Chapter 1 and 2 so it sort of adjusted.** **Thanks so much guys. Happy New Year!**


End file.
